Arendelle's Best Librarian
by arendelliancitizen
Summary: Logan (OC) moves from his home in the sun kingdom to Arendelle in search of work, and finds much more than a paycheck. T rating liable to change. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Queen Elsa**

I turn the key in the lock and push open thick door to my new abode. The creaky wooden floor underneath me groans from the force of my few, but fully stocked bags crashing against it. I wince at the noise, but my downstairs neighbors don't seem to mind, at least not too vocally.

The room is decorated with an older, musty couch, a small fireplace sitting under a dusty shelf lined with classic books, and a large oval rug concealing the center of the room. Behind the couch there is my bedroom door, and across from the front door is the bathroom. The kitchen is in the corner, open to the living room. It's small, but it's cheap, and you don't make much renting out books for a living. I shut the door behind me, sliding the chain lock into place before collapsing on the couch.

Even though I had just been sitting on a ship for hours, I feel exhausted. The trip from my home in the sun kingdom to Arendelle takes 5 hours, and those 5 hours were filled with screaming children and apathetic adults. Social contact at the best of times for 5 hours was stretching it, but filling those hours with such insufferable people was torture in the worst form.

Rubbing my aching temples, I sigh into the cushions of my couch. The decision to come to Arendelle came after lots of shouting by parents who don't quite get the concept of "looking for work" and "no positions open". I saw an opening in the castle's private library in the small kingdom of Arendelle, and so I leaped for the opportunity. It isn't the large forum filled with great writers I had originally imagined, but it pays the bills, and as long as it still involves books i'm happy.

The hour of the night was ghastly, and I shut my eyes, wondering if I will make it to the bedroom. The couch seems a better and better option as time drags on, and I reach up to pull a faded quilt from the top of the couch down over my resting form. I curl up to preserve warmth, it's really damn cold in Arendelle, and surrender myself to sleep.

I wake up to sunlight streaming in through the dusty old window in my kitchen. The rays of light are tinted deep orange, and I sigh in relief, realizing it is still early morning. Sorting through my bags i so graciously left on the floor, I pull on some clothing and pocket the small amount of money I have left after purchasing this cramped cluster of rooms I call home. Turning to the exit, I breathe in a lungful of the crisp, cool air you can only find in the mountains, and pull open the door. There is a light layer of snow on the ground outside, unusual for this late in march, and the citizens of Arendelle move hurriedly around their business, seemingly ignorant to the fact that it is hardly more than 6 in the morning. Cheerful smiles shine on their faces, and I wonder what they have to be so happy about at this time of day. If not for work, I would sleep until at least 11, an hour I find acceptable.

Moving forward, I begin my quiet commute toward the towering infrastructure that this town calls a castle. Even though it is much smaller than the one back home in the sun kingdom, the compact buildings in Arendelle give it the illusion of being the largest castle in existence, and it stands guard over the various hamlets dotting the fjord. Ships move in and out of the harbor constantly, and today is no exception. The trade ships unload old goods and load new ones as quick as humanly possible, sailing out in search of profit in far off lands. Ever since the embargo against the kingdom of wesselton, Arendelle has put most of its resources into trading with the sun kingdom, and begrudgingly a few into the southern isles. The profits are enough to keep the kingdom afloat, but certainly not to allow it to prosper.

I find myself at the large, double doors to enter the castle grounds and I knock gently. My gaze drifts upward as I appreciate the towering doors, even if they aren't quite as impressive as the ones back home, they still appear awesome against the cobblestone walls that seem to rise to infinity. The gates are pulled open, and a short, round man ushers me inside.

"Ah, you must be the new librarian! We've been waiting for you, the Queen does enjoy her reading!" The butler says, after introducing himself as Kai. I smile politely at him, and wonder why the queen needs a librarian to get her books for her. What, is she going to be unable to pay late fees to her own library? Wouldn't she just be paying herself? I know better than to voice my remarks, and so I keep quiet, exchanging pleasantries between Kai as we walk down the largely empty corridors of the castle halls.

"...and then I leapt on his back, and we ran down the streets, and Sven raced us at top speed! Kristof almost managed to keep up! Can you believe it?!" A loud, rambling voice exploded into the hall as an animated redhead I can only assume to be princess Anna shoves open a side door with the elegance of a rhino. The other, employed librarians warned me about her when i took this job. She seems amusing to me, a stark contrast to myself. Behind her, another servant, Gerda I believe, smiles broadly and follows the princess's excited gait down the hall. As they pass by us, Anna waves furiously to Kai, and says "Hey!"

Kai smiles back at her, bowing slightly. "My princess"

"Pfft, don't call me that, call me Anna!" She responds, turning and walking backwards at the same speed while talking to Kai. She seems to register that I am here as well, and loudly proclaims, "The new librarian!"

I smile at her and introduce myself as Logan, Anna never slowing down on her journey to who knows where. As she turns the corner out of sight, she shouts "Nice to meet you!", her voice carrying, i'm certain, throughout the entire castle.

The library doors are a welcoming sight as I push my way inside, Kai pointing me in the right direction from down the hall, leaving me to my own devices citing, "Work to do!" With a cheerful wave.

I close the door behind me and stroll over to my desk, taking my seat and leaning back. It's nice to be on my own, where I don't particularly have to worry about Anna bursting in. She doesn't seem the reading type.

Glancing around my new workplace, I spot a beautiful, pale girl relaxing in a wooden chair in the back corner, eyes flying quickly and uniformly across the pages of a small book. Her platinum blonde hair falls over her shoulders and spills onto her chair, sharp ice blue eyes never once looking up from their business even though i'm sure she heard me enter. A small frown adorns her face, and I feel the need to turn it into a smile, even though I have hardly - scratch that, not met this girl. She is wearing a casual shirt, too large for her small frame, and a pair of loose shorts. She looks extraordinarily comfortable, and beautiful.

She glances up and catches me staring, mouth slightly agape. One corner of her mouth turns up slightly and I avert my eyes to the floor, pretending I wasn't just so obviously staring at her. I hear a giggle from the other corner of the room, followed by a quiet, careful voice. "I take it you're the new librarian?"

Her words are carefully chosen, and polite in nature. I sit a second before realizing I should probably reply. "Yes, that's me. I'm Logan"

"Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind, i'm in the middle of a great book here…"

"Oh, I know the feeling, go ahead!" I say, detecting excitement in my voice. Does this girl enjoy reading as much as I do? "By the way, what can I call you?"

"Queen Elsa" The girl says with a grin, focusing back on her book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Castle**

The rest of the day was uneventfully quiet, with Elsa reading silently in her spot at the back of the room and me sorting through various paperwork, trying to keep my eyes on my work and not on the fair beauty behind me. When the sun began to sink under the mountain range, the queen stood gracefully and placed her book down on her chair. She stood to face me, and said, "Do not put this book back up on the shelf, i'm reading it," her tone firm but not rude.

"Ok" I respond, glancing up from my paperwork in time to see the satisfied smile playing across Elsa's lips. I continue my work until the sun finishes its descent and darkness reaches its tendrils into the large library. I neatly stack my papers into a pile on the corner of my desk and stand, stretching my back. The entrance to the library creaks open, and Kai pokes his head in.

"You're free to go, you know, Logan" he says jokingly, "Your work hours ended, well, hours ago!"

"I know, I just wanted to finish all this day one paperwork before tomorrow" I say, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Thanks for the lunch," I add as an afterthought. Just past midday the man had brought me a silver tray carrying a plethora of various local foods, chuckling when I tried to take out my money. "On the house! Or rather, the castle!"

"It was my pleasure," the butler responds happily before closing the door quietly and exiting the library.

I reach a hand into my pocket to confirm my money is still there, not surprising considering I work in the royal palace, but years of living in poorer neighborhoods conditioning me to be skeptical. I stride down the empty corridors, reenacting the turns I recall Kai leading me through this morning, and arrive at the castle entrance. As I step outside into the courtyard, I see a lone figure sitting on an old, cracked stone bench. Her flaming red hair falls in gentle curls down her back, and her shoulders shake gently. I freeze, not knowing what to do, before making up my mind and walking over to the sobbing princess Anna.

I take a seat next to her awkwardly, clearing my throat to announce my presence. Anna's breath catches and she tries in vain to gather her composure before giving in. "Look, I know I don't know you all that well-" she starts.

I cut her off curtly. "Don't worry, anything you say is between us." I find myself filled with curiosity at what could cause the bubbly, vibrant girl before me to break down so openly in her front yard. I know, however, that curiosity isn't the only thing driving me. I genuinely want to help the girl.

"I just- I thought that after everything happened that Elsa was a different person now, and she was the sister I always dreamed she would be, but she isn't, and I feel like i've waited all these years for something that never existed, and I just don't know what to do" She opens herself easily to me, her words rambling and awkward but filled with emotion. "I thought everything would be different now, and it is better, but Elsa isn't what I always dreamed she was. She's still distant, and I feel so lost…" She trails off, sniffling.

I hesitantly place my hand on her shoulder for comfort, and she leans her cheek against it, to my slight surprise. "Anna… She will adjust in time, she is just used to being alone." I become aware of the chilly winds around me, and my body shakes slightly. Anna closes her eyes, occasionally sniffling and seemingly unbothered by the falling temperatures. I look up and see snowflakes beginning to fall onto the castle, and I start to pull back my hand before Anna grabs my wrist and snaps her head up, looking at me pleadingly. I sigh and remain still as the snow begins to build. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see a shadow moving, but when I turn my head there is nothing there.

After another minute or two of freezing outside, Anna insisted I stay in the castle tonight so I would not have to walk back home in this weather. I resisted politely at first, but she was far more stubborn than I, and I didn't particularly want to walk home.

I grunt with effort as frost breaks while I pull open the door. Stepping inside, I close the door shut behind me. A king sized bed with velvet sheets and thin curtains drawn along its outline rests against the wall, jutting out into the center of the room. A dresser holding a mirror is across from the bed, and a framed portrait of a couple I can only assume to be a past king and queen hangs on the wall. This room is in the same wing as the royal family's bedrooms, and Elsa is directly next door. The temperature in the castle has fallen to lows that inspire the beginning of frost to creep up on the edges of furniture, and I shiver strongly against the cold.

I drag myself into the bed, overcome with extreme comfort. Reaching to the end of the bed, I pull multiple layers of blankets over myself. How can it be so cold inside the castle? It must be lower than the temperature outside in here, but that seems impossible. The weather turned for the worse so quickly that I have hardly had time to acknowledge the cold creeping up on me, and I stave it off by shifting under my layers of covering. After struggling to stay warm for awhile, I drift to an uneasy sleep.

The morning brings vibrant light into the room, and warmth. I shove the heavy blankets off of me, cold sweat clinging to my clothing. It seems the weather changed once again rapidly over the night, and I was caught unaware. The ridiculous weather shifts in Arendelle would take some getting used to.

I climb out of the soft bed and stand, rocking on my feet before moving towards the door. Reaching it, I pull the door open and step into the hallway, looking out and meeting the shining eyes of Kai. "Good morning!" He says, his smile threatening to break out of his face as he waves at me. "I heard you were staying with us, and came up here to fetch you for breakfast!"

"Staying with you? It was only for one night-" I start, surprised, before Kai cuts me off. "Everyone is waiting for you at the table!"

I follow swiftly after Kai as he leads me to the dining hall, ensuring he is aware that my stay was only for the night. He nods swiftly, smile never faltering, and continues half jogging toward our destination. I drift off imagining the rich kinds of food the royal family eats before I suddenly find myself stopping behind Kai in front of the doors to the dining hall. He turns to me, looking concerned, and says, "Queen Elsa did not sleep well. I strongly recommend you do not mention the weather, or how your night was, or anything that happened during that time except for you staying in the castle."

I nod slowly and Kai pushes open the doors to the dining hall. A long table occupies the center of the room, with Elsa at the head and Anna sitting down the table to the side. I take a seat across from Anna and remain silent. The table is filled with trays of various foods, common and rare, that cause stars to dance in my head. Turkey, Chicken, Broccoli, Potatoes, Beef… The list stretches on and on. I try to name all of the various foods in my head, but find myself at a loss halfway down the table. Servants stand at attention on all sides of the room, and a large, empty plate is in front of each of the diners. Three forks are on the left of my plate, and the right holds 2 spoons and a knife. I look around and discover no one is eating, and the queen's eyes are on mine.

"We shall thank the lord for our food" She says curtly before bowing her head. I glance at Anna, who is fidgeting in her seat with her head lowered and eyes closed, before following suit and drooping my head. Elsa utters a quick, recited prayer before lifting her head and clasping her hands together. "Let us eat!"

I watch the queen's behavior as she fills her plate with various foods before deciding I was ok to get mine. I load my plate with all kinds of freshly cooked meats, an expensive luxury in my homeland. The queen there was a vegan, and she raised the prices of meats to keep them out of the peasant's hands. She did not illegalize meat, however, as her husband had a very large appetite toward the stuff, to her disgust.

Popping a square of beef into my mouth, I smile and chew slowly, enjoying the taste. I open my eyes to see Anna staring at me, and she giggles when she notices I'm looking. "You look like you've never had meat before!" She exclaims, laughing. At the end of the table, Elsa looks at me expectantly to respond to her sister.

"It wasn't easily available back home," I say, and upon seeing Anna's ashamed face I add, "Not because I went hungry! It was just hard to find in my home kingdom!"

Anna smiles at me. "Ok then!" she says, before shoveling more food in her mouth. I look at the queen and see her cutting small bits at a time before eating with her fork, hands never touching the meal. She seems to be the more well mannered of the sisters, something I would not have had trouble previously guessing. I find a pace and clean my plate, afterwards excusing myself politely to go to work at the library.


End file.
